


Chance Encounter

by Yū (YunsDreamWorld)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon scenes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsDreamWorld/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, one encounter, one decision is all it takes for two lives to become interwoven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Boy With The Same Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story will go along with the canon plot up to a certain point (i'm not 100% sure yet to what point exactly), so if you don't like those kind of stories, don't read!
> 
> Also, since I'm working on multiple projects and started a new full-time internship, updates will be reeeeeaaaaaallllyyyyyy slow.
> 
> Rating may go up as story progresses.

 

* * *

 

Yūya finally managed to extract himself from Gongenzaka's hug and put away his Duel Disk stifling a yawn. His friend was still going on about him finally pulling off a Pendulum Summon flawlessly after two hundred seventy failed attempts. 

“Let's go home”, Yūya muttered as they left the Duelling Room. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. Nearly midnight. He felt like he had been up for days instead of roughly eighteen hours. 

“This man, Gongenzaka, will accompany you home to make up for forcing you to train this hard”, Gongenzaka responded still slightly emotional.

“Not necessary. I don't live that far way and we both have school tomorrow”, Yūya said waving him off. He did feel tired, but he didn't feel like he would collapse any moment.

“Are you sure?” his friend asked sobering up completely. 

“Yeah, I'll be fine”, Yūya replied as he stretched his sore muscles. Gongenzaka regarded him for a moment before wishing him a good night and left. Yūya locked the door behind him and then walked off as well.

 

* * *

 

Yūya trudged along the street feeling dead on his feet. He briefly wondered if it was really such a good idea to be walking home alone after midnight, but he really didn't live that far away and this area was a pretty safe one. A yawn tore itself from his mouth. He was only half way home, but he was sure he would make it.

Just when Yūya passed an alleyway, something reacted inside him causing him to stop abruptly. Confused, he turned around looking into all directions. The streets were empty. He was the only one out and about at this ungodly hour. It must have been his imagination. Shaking his head and attributing the occurrence to his tiredness, he turned back into the direction of his home and started to walk.  
Or tried to. Yūya's feet didn't move. He tried again. No movement. Again. Still nothing. Frowning he tried to slide his feet along the pavement instead of lifting. He feet were still rooted to the spot refusing to move even a millimetre. He groaned. Why did the weird things always happen to him?

Yūya had barely finished that thought, when his feet finally started to move. Except they didn't move in the direction he wanted them to. Instead they moved towards the alleyway. For minutes he could do nothing more than let his feet take him wherever it was they were going. Whatever had reacted inside him earlier got stronger the more time passed. It felt like he was being pulled towards something. He stopped struggling entirely when the pull became so strong that he felt he might black out from it. It wasn't the same feeling as when he used Pendulum Summon for the first time, but it felt similar.

 

By now, his surroundings were completely dark and his eyes needed a moment to adjust. He could only make out shapes and shades, but no actual colours. There were no street lights. Suddenly, his feet stopped moving and at first he was confused. There was nothing out of the ordinary here, but the strange feeling, while not a pull anymore, was still there. It felt like there was something really important right in this spot. Then Yūya's eyes fell onto a figure, barely visible due to the dark clothing they seemed to be wearing. Without thinking he rushed to their side.

“Oi, are you all right?” Yūya asked worriedly. No answer. He tried again, shaking the person lightly. Still no reaction. Dread started to fill him. 

“Please, don't be dead”, Yūya whispered as he put his hands onto the person's shoulders. From there he felt his way to their neck. His hands brushed over some fabric and then he felt metal and hair. It seemed they were wearing a scarf. He tried to remove it, but he couldn't find a knot or something similar. Instead of wasting more time, he lowered his hands to find their chest. When he found it, he pushed the scarf away and absently noted that the person was male judging by the chest's flatness. 

Yūya sighed loudly in relief, when he could feel steady and slow movement beneath his hand. It seemed that he was just asleep, but Yūya wondered why he was sleeping in such place. While he couldn't make out the other's exact appearance, he could make out his position and it didn't seem like one anyone would willingly sleep in. Not even in the streets. Yūya started to have the suspicion that he might have collapsed.

 

Another sigh left Yūya. What was he supposed to do? The normal thing to do would be to call the police. They would probably be able to identify this person. However, for some reason Yūya felt like that would be a very bad idea in this case. He wasn't sure why, but everything within him was against the idea. But he couldn't just leave him here either. The only other option remaining was to take him home. 

“Gah!” Yūya exclaimed as he violently ruffled his own hair. Why did the weird things always happen to him. He eyes the unconscious boy for a moment. Well, he assumed it was boy since he seemed to be around the same height as he himself was. 

Heaving another sigh, Yūya got down to work. It took him a while, since the boy seemed to be wearing a cloak, but eventually he managed to get him onto his back. Once he was sure the boy wouldn't fall off, he turned into the direction he had come from. He only hoped he would be able to find his way back, since he hadn't paid that much attention to his surroundings while his feet had had their own will. He had been more worried about what was going on.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Yūya sunk into the desk chair having changed into a comfortable track suit by now and exhaled a strong breath in exhaustion. His mother had thankfully been already asleep and he had somehow managed to get into his room without making too much noise. His eyes strayed to the boy lying on his bed. 

Yūya had removed the red scarf and black cloak, which were now lying on his desk neatly folded, while the shoes were beneath his desk. His remaining outfit consisted of a green formal shirt, a dark blue tie and black trousers. His neck and wrists were adorned with wristbands and a choker respectively, all black with silver studs, and a red cloth was tied around his right upper arm hiding the lower part of the shirt's sleeve underneath it. He had mostly black hair with amethyst bangs. The most striking features, however, were the mask and military-style goggles, which were hiding the boys face.

Yūya had debated for quite some time whatever he should remove them. In the end he didn't want to intrude into the boys privacy and there was probably a good reason he was concealing his face. The thought of the boy being dangerous had passed his mind for a moment, but he had quickly dismissed the thought. He couldn't explain why, but he was completely sure that this boy was no threat to him.

Slumping in his chair, Yūya ran a hand through his hair removing his own goggles in the process. He also refused to take of the other boy's goggles because he felt like he wanted the other to trust him. This weird intuition was driving him up the wall, but he couldn't help but listen to it. Up until now, his intuition had always lead him to the right choices. He had to admit, though, that it had never been accompanied by such strange feelings, which was what made it weird.

 

The Entertainment Duellist heaved another sigh, something he had been doing a lot recently, and let his eyes trace the boy's still form. It was then that he noticed a small red stain on the blanket beneath the boy's left arm. He leant forward and gently pulled the blanked down to the boys abdomen. With a sniff he identified it as blood. It wasn't much, so the wound couldn't be too big.

Rolling up the sleeve, Yūya discovered a long gash that was still slightly bleeding. It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening, even if it wasn't bandaged or stitched. He knew from experience. However, the wound was dirty, which could become life threatening if an infection was allowed to spread. With one hand he held the boy's arm above the mattress, while he used the other to feel the boy's forehead. A fever had already developed.

 

A few minutes later, Yūya sat on the chair with a bowl of cold water and ice cubes, a folded cloth, bandages, swabs, antiseptic and and antibiotic ointment. He soaked the swabs with the antiseptic and dabbed them along the gash. The boy didn't even stir. It was probably the fever in combination with exhaustion. Once he was done with disinfecting and cleaning the wound he gently rubbed in some of the ointment and bandaged it. Then he soaked the cloth in the cold water, wrung it and placed it onto the boy's forehead. 

From the looks of it, he would remain up for the rest of the night. He also entertained the thought of skipping school, if his guest didn't regain consciousness until morning or if he couldn't be left alone for other reasons. He gave his clock a side glance. Five hours until he had to decide.

 

* * *

 

Yūya was sitting at his desk and working in his Deck in an attempt to keep himself awake, when his guest moved for the first time. Immediately, he put down his cards and switched to sitting on his bed. He was barely seated, when a groan, muffled by the mask, escaped the boy. He seemed to be waking up.

He reached for the boy's shoulder, but before he could make contact the boy's uninjured arm shot up and wrapped around his wrist. A moment later, Yūya could feel the boy's piercing stare, even though he couldn't see his eyes through the tinted glasses of his goggles. 

Sitting completely still, Yūya kept his eyes on the boy letting his concern show freely knowing that he had to be careful about actions and words from here on lest the boy might attack him or make a run for it. The latter was something he did not want to occur. He was still injured and while the fever had gone down, it was still there. To Yūya it felt like hours passed, but in actually only a few minutes had passed when the boy loosened his hold on Yūya's wrist. He didn't let go, though, nor did he avert his gaze.

“My name is Sakaki Yūya. I found you unconscious in an alleyway and took you home with me”, Yūya told him keeping his voice gentle and friendly. At first there was no reaction, but after a few seconds his wrist was released. The eyes still remained on him. He couldn't blame the boy. He would be just as careful if he was in the same situation. And probably panic unlike the boy, who gave off an air of calmness. It made the Entertainment Duellist curious. Just who was this boy?

 

Yūya was brought out of his musings by the boy trying to sit up. Without hesitation he shifted his position in order to help him sit up being mindful of the injured arm. The boy hissed when he moved it.  
“Don't move it too much. There's a slash on your upper arm. I cleaned and bandaged it, but it'll probably still hurt for a few days”, Yūya gently scolded him. The boy shifted slightly in discomfort. Or at least Yūya assumed it was discomfort. 

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked. The boy stayed silent and at first he thought he wouldn't get and answer, but then the boy nodded. Yūya rearranged the pillow to allow his guest to sit without his assistance. Then he reached for the bottle and one of the beakers on his desk. He filled the beaker and turned back to his guest.

To Yūya's surprise, the boy was in the middle of detaching the strap of his mask on his left side. A moment later, he pulled the mask of and put it onto the bed. Yūya hadn't expected the boy to allow him to see more of his face just like that. 

Getting over his surprise, Yūya handed the beaker to the boy, who took it with his good arm. He watched with curiosity as the boy sipped the water. He got the feeling that the boy was trying to hold back from chucking the whole content down in one go and concluded that the boy had at least already experienced a similar situation. Yūya took his own beaker. The next few minutes were spent in silence and both of them sipping on their water.

 

When the boy was done with his drink, he handed the beaker back to Yūya, who put it on the table and took the bottle to refill it.

“Yūto.”

Yūya's head whipped around so fast he thought it was a miracle it didn't break. He stared at the boy in shock not noticed that the water was overflowing.

“My name. It's Yūto”, the boy explained fixing his gaze on the other. Yūya's mouth dropped open as he continued to stare at the boy, no, Yūto. Yūya wasn't sure what shocked him more. Yūto speaking or telling him his name. When his brain finally caught up with the situation, he realised that he was staring rather rudely. Instantly, he closed his mouth averting his eyes. He could practically _feel_ his face turning red.

Yūto chuckled, apparently finding his reaction amusing, causing Yūya's blush to deepen. Despite the embarrassment, Yūya had to admit to himself that he liked the sound of Yūto's voice and chuckle. It suited him.

“Thank you”, Yūto stated, making Yūya look up in surprise, and after a slight moment added, “for helping me, even though I'm a complete stranger to you.”

“Well, I couldn't just leave you there”, Yūya responded still blushing lightly. Yūto's lips curved into the beginnings of a smile. Then he reached up and removed his goggles. Once again, Yūya could only stare in shock.

“That... how... ?” Yūya tried to articulate himself, but his thoughts were in disarray. How was this possible?

“Surprised?” Yūto asked gentle. Yūya could only nod.

“I was, too, when I woke up earlier. It's not everyday you meet a stranger who shares the same face”, Yūto told him with a gentle smile. Before anymore conversation could take place, Yūto's stomach rumbled. This time it was Yūya who chuckled and Yūto's cheeks that were dusted in a light pink. Yūya reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out two apples and a bag of rice crackers. He handed them to Yūto.

“It's not much, but it should get you through until breakfast”, Yūya said with a sheepish smile. Yūto opened the bag of rice crackers and sniffed it. Yūya's curiosity sparked again. It wasn't really a case of extreme paranoia. Hell, he would be careful, too, if he woke in a stranger's bed after collapsing on the streets. But there was something about his look-alike that made him suspect that there was a lot more to his behaviour.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you”, Yūto stated pulling Yūya out of his musings. The Entertainment Duellist blinked in surprise before he understood what the other meant. Apparently his curiosity and confusion must have shown on his face.

“You didn't offend me. I'm just curious. I understand that it is natural to be cautious when waking up in a stranger's house, but I, well, get the feeling that there is more to it”, Yūya explained carefully hoping he didn't say anything wrong. Apparently, he did. He immediately felt guilty when he watched Yūto's hands clench and a frown making it's way onto his face.

“I'm sorry”, Yūya mumbled averting his eyes in shame. Why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut? He heard Yūto sigh. He couldn't really tell if it was a annoyed sigh or something else.

“It's fine”, Yūto said, voice heavy. Yūya carefully lifted his eyes and was met with an expression he didn't really like. Sadness didn't suit him.

“You couldn't have known. Life just hasn't been easy for me lately”, Yūto continued. Yūya could easily tell that it wasn't a comfortable topic for the other and decided to not enquire anymore despite his curiosity. Perhaps Yūto would tell him one day, when he's more comfortable with him and Yūya proves that he can be trusted. They spent the next half hour in an awkward silence as Yūto munched on the food he had received and Yūya looking everywhere but his guest.

 

“You know”, Yūya spoke finally breaking the silence, “if you don't have a place to stay, you could stay here. I'm sure mom won't have any problems with it.”

Yūto looked at him perplexed, not having expected this offer. It also took him a moment to make sure he had heard right. Yūya, on the other hand, was slightly embarrassed, but also hoped his look-alike would take him up on the offer. He was really curious and wanted to know more about him.

“I don't th – “ Knocking on the door interrupted whatever Yūto was about to say.

“Yūya, it's time for school. If you don't get up you'll definitively be late!” a female voice called from the other side of the door. Yūto assumed that it belonged to Yūya's mother. Yūya's eyes widened in alarm. His head whipped around to look at his clock. He had exactly ten minutes to get changed and eat something.

“I'll be right down, Kā-san! Just let me get changed!” Yūya called back confirming Yūto's assumption. He ran over to his closet and pulled out his usual outfit.

“Is everything all right? You usually don't lock the door”, Yōko asked, her voice slightly muffled through the door.

“Yeah, I just didn't want the pets accidentally waking me up last night!” Yūya answered loudly as he pulled off his clothes scattering them on the floor and mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to the time. Yuzu was going to kill him if he was late.

“I'll put your bento on the table. I'm leaving now and meeting with a friend”, his mother explained.

“Okay, Kā-san! Have fun and see you tonight!” Yūya yelled as he nearly tripped over his boxer shorts while pulling on his trousers. He threw on the rest of his clothes, put his Deck back into his Duel Disk, which ended up in its usual spot in his left trouser side pocket, and grabbed his school bag. Then he unlocked his bedroom door, dashed downstairs and outside before back-pedalling and snatching his lunch. On the way back out, he jumped over Core, slammed the door shut, locked it and took off towards school at the fastest speed possible.

 

* * *

 

Back in Yūya's room, Yūto was still staring the door with a mix of amusement and bewilderment. The amusement was winning out by a tiny amount, though. He allowed himself to rest for a few more minutes listening to the sounds of the house. When he was sure that no other humans remained within the house, he threw off the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed.

Yūto took a deep breath and stood up. No dizziness. That was a good sign in his opinion. He bent down, slowly to avoid any dizziness, and slipped on his shoes. Then he proceeded to gather his other clothes and redress. By the time his mask and goggles were in place, he was moving at normal speed. He still felt slightly tired and exhausted, but otherwise he felt fine.

With a last glance around the room to make sure he had everything, Yūto made his way over to the window. It was unlocked, so all he had to do was slide it open. He climbed onto the windowsill and was ready to jump off, his good arm loosely holding onto the window pane. He bent his knees, his muscles tensing in preparation, and was about to make the leap. But suddenly he hesitated, his hand strengthening its hold on the window in a knee-jerk reaction to avoid loosing his balance and falling down.

Yūto sighed. Should he really leave like this? Without at least leaving something behind? From his look-alike's behaviour, he would worry himself to death if he just disappeared like that. On the other hand, he didn't want to get Yūya involved in his situation. It was too dangerous. He continued to debate with himself until he gave up trying to go against his intuition. 

With a barely audible growl, to express his annoyance with himself, Yūto got off the windowsill and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Yūya's desk. He jotted down a short message and made sure to place it in a way Yūya would see it as soon as he entered the room. Then he turned back to the window, leapt through the window and landed on the grassy ground with a thud. He took a last glance at the house before he made himself scarce wondering if he had made the right decision.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome and feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes.


	2. Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this story will go along with canon plot for some time. As such there will also be some scenes from canon, though I will try to avoid to put too many scenes that remain the same as in canon into the story and skip them. There will be some scenes that will be changed slightly while other will be completely rewritten. Just to clarify what I meant. As the story goes on, scenes will most likely be deviate more and more from canon until the point where I decide to branch completely away from canon.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out, but that might because I hadn't had the time to write for the past three months due to my internship. I might revise this chapter at one point, but for the time being I'll leave it like this. I hope you'll enjoy regardless.

 

* * *

 

Yūya breathed heavily slowing down as the gates of his school came into view. He had made it just in time for the first ring of the bell. The next moment, a shiver ran through his body. One he was very familiar with. Turning his head to the left, he was not surprised to see a translucent Spirit floating beside him.

“Good Morning, Hoshiyomi”, Yūya greeted his Duel Spirit with a tired smile.

“Good Morning, Yūya-sama”, Hoshiyomi replied with a bow. Yūya sweat-dropped. He had told his Spirits many times to drop the honorific, but they always refused. 

“Morning, Master”, another voice spoke. Yūya looked back over his shoulder to see Tokiyomi and returned the greeting. By now he had stopped walking. It wouldn't do for other students to see or hear him supposedly talking to himself.

“So, what brings the two of you here at this time of the day?” Yūya asked curiously. His Spirits usually avoided popping up at times they knew there was a chance that other people were around. It only happened when something was wrong other something important had occurred.

“We wished to check on you, Yūya-sama”, Hoshiyomi answered seriously. “You pushed yourself quite far last night.”

“Ah, gomen”, Yūya said sheepishly. It seemed he had made his Spirits worry about him again. Tokiyomi nodded in agreement.

“We could have easily explained Pendulum Summon to you, Master”, the time wielding magician added. Yūya blushed brightly in embarrassment. He hadn't been aware of his two magicians watching his training. Truthfully, he had thought about asking them for help, but he had wanted to try mastering the new Summoning method on his own, had wanted to prove to himself that it hadn't been a fluke during his Duel with Strong Ishijima. 

Unknown to Yūya, the two magicians exchanged knowing glances. Both of them cared a great deal about their Duellist as both of them had been with Yūya since his early childhood. It was only a matter of time before Yūya would start growing up and it seemed that time had arrived. But no matter what, they would always be by their Master's side.

“There is one more thing, Yūya-sama”, Hoshiyomi announced drawing Yūya's attention back to him. The teen cocked his head to the side in curiosity. 

“It's about the boy you brought home last night”, Tokiyomi explained causing Yūya to stiffen in alarm. He had had the 'don't-trust-any-stranger' speech from both his magicians. He **knew** that he shouldn't trust strangers or take them home with him and he normally wouldn't. But Yūto was different. He had had that strange feeling as if he had been drawn to the other. Like he had been meant to meet him. Like there had been already some sort of connection between them before even having met. It was difficult to explain.

“Please calm down, Yūya-sama. We are not going to scold you”, Hoshiyomi said seeing that Yūya was starting to panic. Hearing those words visibly calmed him, but he was still wary.  
“We can sense a strong power from his deck and it feels familiar. We just can't pin down what about it exactly feels familiar”, Tokiyomi clarified. This new information made Yūya's eyes widen in surprise. It also peaked his already strong curiosity about Yūto. 

Right then, the events of earlier came rushing back to Yūya. He had completely forgotten about Yūto in his hurry to make it to school in time. He wondered if the other would still be there when he came home. Something told him, though, that wouldn't be the case. Suddenly, his face flushed red as he realised that he had changed in front of Yūto. The other had seen him naked and hadn't said anything. Yūya felt like hiding in a dark corner and never come out again. He groaned as he wondered what his look-alike must be thinking about him now.  
“Yūya-sama?”, Hoshiyomi asked slightly confused about Yūya's sudden change in attitude. Yūya simply let out a suffering whine as he buried his face in his hands. The two magicians exchanged bewildered glances. 

“It's nothing. Anyway, I should get going”, Yūya sighed. He was late by now, which meant he would have to suffer Yuzu's fan again. Better face the music sooner than later. Hoshiyomi and Tokiyomi both bowed and disappeared leaving Yūya by himself. With another sigh, he started his trek towards his classroom.

 

* * *

 

A yawn escaped Yūya as he half-listened to Yuzu's scolding. He had slept through all morning classes and had been unable to pay attention during afternoon classes due to his mind always wandering back to Yūto not matter how much he had tried to concentrate on the lessons. At least she wasn't hitting him with the fan again like she had done earlier this morning for his lateness. He tuned back to reality in time to hear three voices calling out to him. Looking towards the gate, he spotted Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi waving at them.

“Yūya-nī-chan! Were you finally able to Pendulum Summon?” Futoshi asked excited as soon as the middle school pair reached them outside the gate. 

“Hurry up and show us!” Tatsuya added as all three of them looked at him with anticipation. Yūya couldn't help but smile at their excitement. It was refreshing. 

“All right! To the You Show Duel School!” Yūya announced feeling his own excitement rise. In response, the three kids cheered with joy. The group started walking the kids chatting excitedly. However, they had only taken a couple of steps when Yūya suddenly had an unpleasant feeling shoot through his mind. He stopped in his tracks and tried to identify the feeling, but before he could properly analyse it he was hit in the face with three objects. Both Yuzu and he blinked in surprise at the rubber darts sticking to the bridge of his nose. 

 

A student from another class, who apparently had been the one to throw the darts, came up to them and introduced himself as Sawatari Shingo and went on about how he had seen the Pendulum Summon on TV showering Yūya with compliments. Yūya felt flattered, but there was a weird sensation at the back of his mind that told him that something wasn't right. Before he could dwell on it, Yuzu reminded him about wanting to show the kids the new Summoning method at YSDS dragging Yūya's attention to other matters.

Shingo, who had been listening, mentioned that he knew a far better place for him to show off his Pendulum Summon and suggested they could use the Centre Court at LDS since he had reserved it for later already. Both Yūya and Yuzu were stunned. LDS was the most prestigious Duel School in Maiami City after all with the best equipment you could get. Upon their reactions, Shingo explained that he was star pupil at LDS and that his father was expected to be the next mayor of Maiami City.

Naturally, the children were even more excited at the prospect of being able to see Pendulum Summon and visit the Centre Court. Yuzu however wasn't very happy as she grumbled that their school would have sufficed. However, in the end the children managed to convince Yuzu to let them go and so they dragged Yūya happily after them. This left Yuzu and Shingo to follow after them.

 

* * *

 

Yūya heaved a sigh of relief as the Action Field began to vanish. He should really listen more often to that weird intuition of his. It always proved to be right, even if he often only realised it long afterwards. The most recent examples included his first Pendulum Summon during his Duel with Strong Ishijima, him finding Yūto in an alleyway, the sensation he had had right before Shingo had hit him with the darts as well as having felt like something wasn't right when the aforementioned had approached him. Though, sometimes he asked himself if it really was just his intuition or if there was more to those weird feelings and sensations. He had been getting them a lot more often recently. Actually ever since the first time he used Pendulum Summon, now that he thought about it.

The Entertainment Duellist was brought out of his musings, when Shingo ordered his groupies to take his Pendulum Cards by force. Yūya cursed inwardly. He was very acrobatic and had good reflexes, but he wasn't good with physical fights due to his lack of self-defence knowledge. Maybe he should actually take up Tokiyomi's offer to teach him for once. The next moment, Shingo and his groupies were lying on the floor and a boy with light blue hair was standing between them and Yūya's group leaving them stunned.

 

“Geez, these guys looked pretty lame in the end”, the kid commented as the group continued to stare at him. Yūya was the first to find his voice again.

“Uhm, who are you?” Yūya asked his mind still trying to wrap itself around what had happened during the past minute. “But you were super cool out there”, the boy responded and completely ignored Yūya's question about his person. 

“Are you another LDS student?” Yūya questioned overlooking that he hadn't received an answer to his first question for now.

“I wanted to be, but not anymore. I want to become you student instead”, the boy replied. His answer caused the entire group to exclaim in disbelieve. 

“Student? Mine?” Yūya asked bewildered. The day was getting weirder by the minute. He felt like his head would start swimming any moment now.

“Yup! If I'm gonna learn something, I wanna learn from someone fun. You're the most interesting person I've met since I came here”, the boy answered. While he still hadn't told them his name, they at least knew now that he wasn't from around here. Yūya needed a moment to process what was going on.

“Did you do this?” Yuzu asked as she also finally regained her voice and pointed towards Shingo and his friends, who were still lying on the ground.

“Oh, I just knocked them out for a bit”, the boy said casually as if it was a normal thing to do. Yūya had a feeling that this boy was far from normal. As if his Spirits had heard his thought, he felt them stirring, but they didn't show up. They would later, though, once he was in the safe confines of his room.

“I'm Shiunin Sora”, the boy finally introduced himself and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you!”

It took Yūya a moment before he could respond. When he did, he took a hold of Sora's hand and stuttered his reply. Too many weird things have happened in such a short time Yūya decided. He needed a good night's rest. Perhaps his mind would be able to wrap itself around the whole mess more easily. Yeah, sleep sounded like good idea.

 

* * *

 

The house was silent when Yūya came home meaning his mother had gone out to get groceries. As much as he loved his mother, right now that just suited him fine. His mother would have been sure to notice that something was bothering him, but he really didn't want to burden her with his problems. There probably wouldn't be a problem telling her about what had happened at the Centre Court, but telling her about Yūto was another matter. That weird intuition told him that it would be better to keep Yūto's existence to himself for now. Besides, he doubted Yūto wanted anyone to know about him, if the situation he had found him in and his behaviour earlier this morning were anything to go by.

He was also afraid what his mother would think if he told her about his weird intuition and ability to see Duel Spirits, despite her open-minded nature. As predicted, Hoshiyomi and Tokiyomi had showed up after he had parted ways with Yuzu and the children. They had informed him, that they could sense something familiar from Sora in the same way they had from Yūto. However, it was a different familiar feeling. Again, they couldn't put their finger on way it sensed so familiar. 

 

So many weird things happening one after another. Yūya wondered just what kind of mess he had gotten himself into as he entered his bedroom and put his school bag down. His thoughts were in turmoil as he tried to make sense of the recent events.  
Only when Yūya sat down on his bed did he notice the absence of his look-alike. He hadn't really expected him to still be there, but he was still disappointed. And worried. For the umpteenth time in the past twenty-four hours, he breathed a sigh. He really should get a decent amount of sleep.

With a groan, Yūya rose from his bed and stretched before he moved to his wardrobe to get his nightwear. He dropped it on the bed and started to undress. Right after he had removed his shirt and thrown it into the hamper, his gaze fell onto his desk by chance. There was a small piece of paper with something written on it. It couldn't be from his mother. She usually left notes for him pinned to the fridge door. Curiously, he picked the note. His heart skipped a beat when he realised that the note was from Yūto.

_Yūya_

_By the time you find this I'll be long gone. I'm grateful for your help, but it's better if I don't stay too long. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Yūto_

The note didn't really do anything to alleviate Yūya's worry for Yūto, but at least he knew that Yūto had been well enough to move on his own. Now that he thought about it, h was sure he had locked the door when he had left and his bedroom window was open. 

“ _Don't tell me...._ ”, Yūya thought as he looked to the window. Well, he hadn't seen any unconscious person lying in their yard when he had returned earlier. So if Yūto had really used the window to make his exit, he was really fine. Yūya still worried though. He really hoped he would the other again. There wasn't much he could do right now, though, and he really needed some sleep. With that in mind, he finished changing and got into bed. It didn't take long until sleep claimed him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yūya woke up by accidentally rolling out of bed and landing on the floor. Not the best way to start the day in his opinion. He rubbed the sore spot on his hip as he got onto his feet. He got dressed and went through his usual morning routine while he mentally went over the events of the past forty-eight hours. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the memory of finally pulling off Pendulum Summon in a real Duel. 

“But still, what was up with that boy? He came out of nowhere, knocked Sawatari and his crew out and then asks to be my student...”, Yūya mumbled as he left his room. A yapping sound drew his attention away from his musings. He spotted En and Core, two strays his mother had taken in, strolling towards him. He immediately bent down to pet both of them. They sure had grown since his mother had taken them in.

“I knew you were hungry! Go on, eat as much as you like”, his mothers voice sounded from downstairs drawing his attention away from the two animals. Now, why was he not surprised? He chuckled to himself as made his way downstairs by pole. 

“Kā-san, did you pick up ano– “, Yūya asked his mother as soon as his feet touched the ground, but his voice got stuck in the middle of the sentence, when he spotted the boy, Sora, at the dining table and nearly tripped over tin air.  
“Ah! Shishō!” Sora exclaimed happily as a greeting. It took Yūya a moment to fully realise the situation.

“Why are you here!?” Yūya blurted out feeling slightly exasperated.

“Well, I saw him wandering around outside our house and you knew me. When I see hungry little ones like that I can't help myself”, his mother explained cheerfully as if it was the most normal thing in the world as she placed another plate with pancakes in front of Yūya, who was sitting opposite to Sora by now.

Yūya couldn't help but sweat-drop. It's not like he hadn't already known, but now it was glaringly obvious why he hadn't really had any problems with taking Yūto, who at the time was a complete stranger to him, home with him. He definitively took after his mother in that aspect. He almost wanted to tell her that she couldn't just go and pick up people, but that would be hypocritical of him regardless of the fact that Yūto's situation and Sora's situation were completely different. 

 

Unknown to Yūya, both Hoshiyomi and Tokiyomi had popped up again to check up on him and had been observing the whole occurrence. Both of them had the same thought with a sweat-drop. Like mother like son, huh? The two magicians stayed around for a while longer watching as their master got annoyed with the situation. It was also kind of amusing to see the effects of the blue-haired boy mistaking their master's mother for their master's sister, which left their master sighing in exasperation. It seemed that things weren't going to calm down anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

The rain was heavy and Yūya cursed inwardly as he ran through the streets of Maiami City. He hadn't taken an umbrella with him since it had been sunny with no clouds in sight when he had left his home earlier this morning and forecast hadn't mentioned anything about rain. He had been in the middle of his way to the YSDS when it had suddenly started bucketing down.

The visibility in this heavy rain was bad, but he still managed to spot the bridge a couple of meters ahead. At least it was warm enough that he wouldn't have to worry to much about getting sick, he told himself as he slid down the grassy slope to the river bank. As soon as he was beneath the bridge, he shook himself in a way reminiscent of a cat or dog trying to get the water out of their fur. Then he wrung out his clothes the best he could.

Looking towards the sky, Yūya figured the rain wouldn't let for some time. He should probably send Yuzu a text message. That was if his Duel Disk wasn't completely soaked. Otherwise she, Sora and the kids would worry themselves to death about where he was.

Speaking about Sora, it had been a week and a half since the weird boy had showed up after his Duel with Sawatari. He had actually gotten pretty used to Sora's presence by now as had everyone else. Yūya couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Sora following him everywhere in an attempt to win him over. Looking back at it now, it was funny. But back then it had been annoying, especially when Sora had assumed that Yuzu was his girlfriend. She was a good friend, but that was it. People seemed to mistake them for a couple far too often. But it had really been a shock when the younger boy had used Fusion Summon during their Duel.

The Entertainment Duellist shook is head in amused exasperation as he finally fished his Duel Disk out of his pocket and typed a short message. He hit the send button and hoped the others wouldn't be too mad. He really didn't want to be yelled at at the moment. He was already soaked to the bones. That was punishment enough in his opinion.

 

“Yūya?” a voice suddenly asked from behind startling Yūya, who nearly dropped his Duel Disk in fright. He whirled around and came face to face with the very person, who had occupied his thoughts for the better part of the past one and a half weeks. Surprise and relief flooded him as he watched Yūto remove his goggles and mask. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had kept the note the other had left him with him at all times.

“Looks like I'm not the only one, who had the idea to hide under the bridge”, Yūya chuckled once he found his voice again and then added, after getting a good look at the other and seeing that unlike himself Yūto was completely dry, “though, you seem to have been luckier.”  
“Seems like it”, Yūto agreed and shrugged of his cape earning an arched eyebrow from Yūya. Wordlessly, Yūto draped the cape over the other's shoulders. Yūya wanted to protest, but Yūto beat him to it.

“You're going to get sick, if you don't warm up. Consider it me returning the favour”, Yūto explained with an even voice. He didn't need to specify what he was referring to.

“You don't need to, but thank you”, Yūya responded and pulled the cape tighter around himself with a faint blush on his cheeks. His gaze fell onto Yūto's left arm by chance. He noticed the distinct lack of bandages. Slowly, he reached out and took a hold of the hem of Yūto's shirt sleeve. He almost expected the other to pull away, but he remained still. He raised the hem slightly revealing a thin, white line on the skin. It seemed the wound hadn't been as deep as he had suspected and had apparently healed well. There might not even be scar left in a couple of months.

“I'm glad and relieved that you seem to be doing well”, Yūya admitted shyly and mentally added that he was really happy to see him again. He wouldn't say that out loud though lest Yūto might think him weird. Yūto, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to react to that little confession. It had been a long time since he had been in an even remotely normal situation let alone a normal conversation. So he decided to sit down and patted the space next to him to gesture for Yūya to do the same. After a moment's hesitation, Yūya complied. They sat close enough to feel each others body heat, but not close enough to touch. 

An awkward silence fell as neither of them knew how to start up another conversation. Yūya actually wanted to ask the other about his person, his past. But he wasn't sure Yūto would appreciate his poking around. He didn't want to risk what could become a friendship by letting his curiosity get the better for him. He could tell Yūto about himself, but that might cause annoyance. Yūya wanted to tear at his hair in frustration, but settled for a mental groan.  
Yūto had a similar conflict going on. He did want to converse with the other Duellist. He was intriguing and had caught Yūto's interest. However, telling Yūya about his origin and past, especially his more recent past, would undoubtedly lead to Yūya getting involved his mess. That was one thing he absolutely wanted to avoid. Little did either of them know that Yūya became involved the moment he created Pendulum Summon.

As both of them remained silent, the atmosphere started to become less awkward and more comfortable until both of them relaxed and just enjoyed each other's presence. They remained that way for another hour. Yūya was almost falling asleep by that then, but the sudden ray of sunshine brought him back to awareness. The two Duellists looked towards the sky to see it slowly letting up and the rain had toned down to a light drizzle.

“Guess we won't have to spend the night under the bridge”, Yūya chuckled as Yūto helped him to his feet. Yūto couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at that. Yūya took of Yūto's cape and handed it back to its owner.

“I'll be home in a few minutes if I run, so I'll be fine”, Yūya told him. He would also take a warm bath right after coming home and change into dry clothes afterwards. His mother was sure to fuss over him, too, and was most likely going to make him a hot chocolate.

“Will I see you again?” Yūya asked hopefully. Yūto hesitated to give him an answer. He really shouldn't get involved with Yūya and risk endangering him.

“Perhaps”, Yūto finally answered. He had a feeling that even if he said no, he would still run into the other again. Yūya was slightly disappointed by the answer, but it was enough for now. He gave Yūto a bright smile before he said his goodbye and took off towards home looking back and waving at Yūto until he was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as well as pointing out spelling/grammar mistakes I missed myself.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yū**  
> 


End file.
